Wayward Wind
by Evil Irish Pixie
Summary: I own nothing, Fem Harry theme and things may move away from the main story line of the game so things are a little OOC so enjoy. Riku/Fem Harry


**Wayward Wind**

The first time Riku met Fia was in Castle Oblivion as Fia kept secret guard over the blonde Nobody turned witch unbeknownst to everyone, but the pair and possibly Axel since he had accidently walked in on the pair during the little ritual. Riku himself had come upon Naminé and Fia as Fia laid at her feet as Naminé gave young Sora the choice to sleep and forget this place, but regain his memories. Safe to say Riku was in shock as the wolf stood up and stretched before looking up to the blonde in silent question.

"Riku this is Fia, a friend whose been keeping me safe with Axel" Naminé explains with a small smile as Riku gives the wolf a dubious look unsure how an animal could keep the girl safe with all the Nobodies and Heartless when Fia shifted from a wolf to a girl no older then himself and only standing at his eye level but he knew without a doubt that she was done growing if the gray hairs throughout the black of her short angled bob cut were anything to go by. He also took in the fact due to being a boy that she was more endowed and that her green eyes stuck out on her pale face along with the scar on her right arm the size of a tennis ball. The black dress similar into style to Naminé's was slightly different in the strapless factor and that she was wearing white leggings and knee high boots with it.

"And no doubt you doubted as the wolf I could protect Naminé? Well think again idjit. I can do anything in either form with my magic" Fia grumbles as Riku raises an eyebrow while Naminé giggles at the interaction as Fia just snaps her fingers and where Riku once stood a silver grim like dog stood in his place looking mildly startled.

"Anyways Naminé if a man looking like this approaches you about Sora, contact me immediately alright since he's a mixture of good news and bad news" Fia explains gently handing a picture of a man in a red cloak of some sort and his face wrapped in red. "Same goes for you Riku" she says changing him back as Riku looks at the picture.

"Why?" Riku asks as Fia just sighs and snaps her fingers again and hands a polished looking stick and spell book to Naminé.

"Because the man, his name is DiZ may want to help you get Sora back, but his end game is the Organization. He wants payback against those who stole from him when his world was still whole. The original people may be gone now, but their nobodies remain. If I hadn't taken the measures I did with Naminé here things may have turned ugly down the road as my lovely friend here knows" Fia explains as Riku nods accepting the information taking in Naminé's subdued nod.

"Where will you go?" Naminé asks Fia as the older girl smiles and ruffles her hair.

"There's something I still need to look into here thanks to some dirt Axel gave me so he is going to stash you somewhere till I can figure out where to begin with your lessons for one and two how to deal with DiZ" Fia explains with a grin that had Riku shiver mentally knowing that it promised pranking hell to the old man if he ever crossed the girl in front of him.

"Isn't that what's the book is for?" Naminé asks as Fia just shakes her head.

"Nope that's for reading and getting a general idea and grasp of the magic that you have at your disposal now. The World of Magic is a dark place and is still currently at war even though I did my bit so this book is going to give you an idea of what my, now your new magic is like and what kind of good and bad it can do if either used right or wrong" Fia says sheepishly as Axel portals into the room. "Ah my favorite fire user is everything good to go?" she asks Axel as he grins amused at the witch watching as Naminé walks over while Fia snaps her fingers and moves the pods to their destination.

"Now Fia you be careful now and I'll be in touch" Axel promises with a mock salute as she just laughs.

"What will you do now Riku? Mickey is waiting for you outside that door" Fia asks Riku as he shrugs just as Mickey enters the room. Fia winks and disappears with crack leaving the silver haired teen and mouse king to figure out there next move while Fia does what she had come here originally to do. Track down her mother's friends and see what could be done for her Uncle Ventus.

Her mother and Aunt Petunia had a half younger brother much to Fia's shock when she received one of his Keyblade's, Wayward Wind to Petunia's pride on her 15 birthday and that was the day Petunia explained everything to the young girl having needed to make up for the years of abuse from Vernon and Dudley.

- _Flashback_ -

 _"What do you mean you and mum had a younger half-brother and how come mum never mentioned anything to Dad and the others?" Fia demanded when Petunia stated that she and Lily had a half-brother._

 _"Ventus was taken from his mother young because he was a Keyblade Wielder and the blade you hold in your hands was his first blade when he went out into the worlds with his and your mother's friends. Your Uncle may have been young and naive at times, but like you he was willing to fight for his friends. We lost touch with him once he left this world for a second time with his master so it's unknown what happened to him no matter how your mother tried to find a way to contact or just track him. Yes there are more than just this one world out there but that doesn't matter now. What matters is what you're going to do Fia. Ventus disappeared 10 years ago, that it appeared before you now means something is wrong" Petunia explains quietly as Fia tightens her grip on the Keyblade knowing now that she'd offed the dark lord for the wizards she could do as she pleased and if she were to go what about Luna and the Twins? They surely wouldn't be left behind._

 _"If I were to go and investigate what happened to Uncle would I be able to take my friends?" Fia asks as Petunia nods._

 _"Take them and go, but know now they will along with you and will be unable to return to this world. Go Fia you owe this place nothing after what has been lost" Petunia encourages knowing the loss of Sirius had been a rough blow to the girl._

 _"Alright thank you Aunt Petunia and take care of yourself and Dudley when I'm gone" Fia says her resolve hardening._

- _Flashback end_ -

It had taken her a year and some hiccups to get to this point following Sora, the main Keybearer as she had come to call him and had seen what had happened between the three friends. Fred, George and Luna had supported her through it all by standing by with the Traverse Town gang and giving her what little information they could dig up due to the fact that the last known world Ventus had been seen on, Radiant Garden had vanished.

"Alright Wayward Wind guide me towards Ventus" Fia says softly hand out as the Keyblade she'd grown so attached to and had fought with for so long flashed into existence before slowly pulling her in the direction of its former master. Eventually Fia would open her eyes to be stood before a sealed door that hadn't been here during Axel's or the rest of the Organization's search.

"Aqua must have been sure either she would come back or that someone related to Uncle would come back for him that was of the light" Fia says softly before vanishing her blade and raising her hand to the door and muttering the spell Alohamora. The door unlocks with a click and slowly swings open to reveal Ventus looking no older now than when her mum died. She moves quickly and heaves his body gently over her shoulder and disappears with a crack having sensed an unwelcomed presence in the castle as the Chamber of Waking seals itself again the task of the witch done.

From the depths of Sora's heart Ventus senses the change in environment regarding his body and instead of the serenity of where Aqua left him he sensed the magic of only one other person he knew with this feel, his half older sister Lily. He smiles slightly in his sleep knowing he is safe with Lily guarding him, but wonders how she got off world.

Axel would get a small letter from Fia days later as he sat with Roxas and Xion at the clock tower in Twilight town. Roxas pointed out the white speck in the distance as Hedwig quickly comes in for a landing on Xion's shoulder and sticks her leg out towards Axel.

"What is it?" Xion asks curiously as Hedwig hoots indignantly for being referred to as an it.

"That Xion is an owl and a magical familiar if her behavior is anything to go by" Axel explains as he opens to note unafraid of the other two seeing what Fia had written to him.

Roxas quietly reads the words a loud over Axel's shoulder while Xion wonders who the letter writer is.

"Dear Flame head,

I found him I actually found my uncle *que the happy dance* I can't believe it. It took me a year, but I did it but now that I've found him and have him somewhere safe and under my spelled protection I realize I have a way tougher task ahead of me. Finding the host who holds his heart. Fred and George reassure me it won't be that hard since there aren't that many keyblade wielders, but at the same time I can't help but feel that this task will be harder to research and complete then finding the body back in that stupid building. My key was the key to finding him though, but as soon as I left the room sealed itself again. Anyways enough of my rambling how are you and how are the idjits? If they're reading this don't take offense, but till I've met you face to face your idjits for being trouble magnets. Luna had another prediction, but she wouldn't tell me what it was about *Puffed up cheeks* I left her alone on it. Oh before I forget I got my hands on one of those black coats you and the idjits wear from inside the building so if you spot someone about shoulder height on you anyways don't attack please.

Hope to hear from you soon

Wayward Wind"

Xion is now slowly petting the owl as Roxas finishes reading wondering what some of that stuff meant.

"Is Wayward Wind your friend?" Xion asks as Axel snorts in amusement as Hedwig hoots in amusement before flapping down to sit on the ledge waiting for a reply.

"Yeah so she says though without her help I probably wouldn't have made it out of the castle in one piece. She happened to be there searching for something while I dealt with the traitors" Axel explains with a shrug before tying his reply to the owl's leg. "She came from the World of Magic, that world that's been off limits to everyone due to how dangerous it is with a few of her friends and her familiar here about a year ago if the reports are anything to go by. Demyx has a soft spot for the girl Wind mentioned, Luna but don't tell him I told you that" he explains as Roxas and Xion nod watching the owl fly away.

Fia leaned against the wall and watched the fight between Riku and the girl Nobody though Fia couldn't pin point who her Somebody was. Riku sensed Fia behind him as he approached the Nobody and wondered what had brought her here since Naminé had contacted her with an update on Sora's progress and the progress she had made secretly with the first and second year spell books. She had kept in touch with him as well to his surprise and he had struck up a strong bond with her with how similar they were and yet how different they were too.

"Your face...Who are you really and why do you have a Keyblade" Riku demands stepping back from the girl as Fia steps forward having sensed in that moment who the girl's Somebody was.

"It can't be...Gred and Forge have never steered me wrong" Fia mutters coming to Riku's side, Riku having picked up on that muttering and would question her later on it.

"Tell me first why you both are dressed like one of us" Xion demands as Fia snorts from under her hood before picking up Xion's Keyblade, feeling the fakeness of this one and not liking it one bit as she hands it over to Riku while she lets hers out to feel the real thing.

"To make sure my/his best friend sleeps in peace" Riku and Fia say together.

"I don't know who you're supposed to be, but you can't fight fire with sparks. This Keyblade it's a sham, worthless" Riku explains tossing the fake Kingdom Key back as Fia walks backwards as Riku turns to face the Nobody.

"My Keyblade is not a sham! What gives you the right to say that?" Xion shouts as she charges Riku only to be knocked backwards by Fia to Riku's surprise.

"Enough munchkin you are out matched and out classed so find a new crowd. Trust me those men you work for are bad news" Fia says calmly letting Wayward Wind disappear.

"Why? You're the real sham" Xion says lashing out as Fia flinches tightening her fists trying to reign in her anger as Riku puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Fair enough. You could say I am the biggest Nobody of them all, but I don't know about my friend here" Riku responds guiding Fia away before she could turn around and lash out at the naive Nobody as the young girl cries out her frustration.

"What do you know?" Riku asks Fia quietly as the pair sit on the roof of Beast's Castle.

"Fred and George have been pulling research duty since Luna is tending to my uncle so from their letters a young Nobody with a keen resemblance to Uncle is Sora's Nobody though that girl from your reaction has a keen resemblance and feel to Sora as well. She is the one that must be interfering unintentionally with Naminé's work. I did my own research on the girl as well considering just before your friend wakes I plan on giving Axel, Demyx and Roxas the same chance I did Naminé and from what I found not even my magic can save her from her fate" Fia explains softly as Riku's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline at this information.

"How do you know his name?" Riku demands as Fia looks up at him for the first time since settling down on the ledge.

"Axel let it slip once in the castle" Fia says with a shrug before stretching her arms above her head. "The reason I'm giving them a chance is because we need allies and those that can world hop when needed like the crew from Hollow Bastion. Plus Axel and Roxas deserve the same chance that Sora has with Kairi" she explains as Riku sees with amusement the logic in his friend's plan.

"Still no luck on the other issue?" Riku asks for a topic change as Fia slumps forward in a depressed manner.

"Nothing, not a speck of information can be found or any idea of where his heart could be" Fia says quietly bringing a gloved hand down her face sounding tired as she rests her head on Riku's shoulder to his surprise. "It's like Uncle didn't want to be found by anyone till he was ready" she says softly before wiping her eyes quickly feeling the prickling of frustrated tears as Riku sits as a silent companion.

"Is she alright?" Fia asks softly wandering onto the little islet attached to what Riku had called the play island of his home a few weeks later as she approaches Riku in time to hear Xion ask who she is what her purpose was. Riku nods as they both look up in time to see Roxas race through a dark portal.

"Are you?" Xion asks finally coming too looking up at Riku then looking to Fia noticing the older girl had her hood down.

"Riku, Sora's friend" Riku says as Xion asks if he knows Sora.

"We both do munchkin" Fia says gently as Riku helps her up.

"Thank you. You saved me but I don't know why...you did" Xion says as Fia pulls the girl into a hug.

"I guess I just felt like it" Riku says as Xion from the comfort of Fia's arms asks him to tell her more, about Sora and Kairi.

"You mean Kairi" Riku states as Xion repeats the name and makes the point of why she looks so like her.

"To Sora she's someone very special" Fia says gently holding the girl close as Xion explains remembering things about both of them, but being nothing more than a puppet, something created so why would she have those memories.

"Do you know where Sora is now?" Xion asks as both Riku and Fia stiffen slightly.

"That secret stays safe with us" Riku states calmly, leaving no room for argument as Xion asks why.

"Xion with your memories...They really belong to Sora" Fia explains gently as Xion asks if that she was a part of him.

"When his memories were scattered, some of them...found their way inside you. Now Sora has been put to sleep so that we can piece together his memory. Except..." Riku explains as Xion finishes the sentence looking to the pair.

"You can't because part of it is inside of me. That means he can't wake up" Xion says as Riku agrees that she's right, but that if she went with them right now she could give the memories inside of her back to him.

"So do you hate me for taking your friend away from you?" Xion asks finally making eye contact to notice how close the pair were with the older girl standing at the imposter's side like it was her place as Riku himself says he doesn't hate her, just sad.

"Take your time and figure out who needs you more munchkin we'll be waiting for your decision no matter what it is" Fia says softly pulling her hood up as Xion explains she can't go, that her friends need her. As the pair walks away Xion calls out quietly that she'll try and thanks them both.

"Oi put the blade away Mickey" Fia says quietly coming forward having appeared with a crack as Riku puts the blindfold on. Fia glances back to the mansion ignoring the mouse and Riku sensing Axel's rage and fire magic from within the forest.

"That is not good" Fia says softly moving forward and towards the mansion to comfort Axel having sensed his presence still in front of the mansion while Xion's disappeared into the distance where Roxas was. "I'll catch up with you in a bit Riku just have to see to a friend" she says softly with a wave as Riku nods back.

"Axel" Axel here's the little witch call out to him softly as she walks into the clearing where he fought with Xion.

"Fia what are you doing here" Axel asks his green eyes full of hurt as Fia just gives the older teen a sad smile as she gets closer.

"Came to see a friend in need before continuing on down this path and with a promise that things will be alright even if it doesn't seem like it right now Lea" Fia explains gently as Axel's eyes widen slightly at the use of his Somebody's name. "Now take care of yourself and make sure Demyx is ready for when the time comes alright" she says softly hugging the fire chakra user before disappearing with a crack following Riku's dark magic to the World that Never Was having sensed the fading of Xion.

"Be careful Riku, he's upset, confused and hurt" Fia says quietly as she stands at the top of the skyscraper with the silver haired teen looking down as Roxas charges upwards towards them tossing Oblivion at Riku in an obvious long range attack attempt.

"No promises" Riku says quietly before jumping forward and catches Oblivion to attack but stops mid strike, curling in on himself as he lands on the ground surrounded by Neoshadows.

"Riku!" Fia calls out quietly making her way down to try and help as Riku motions for her to stop while he asks Roxas why he has the Keyblade.

"Shut up" Roxas shouts moving forward only to be struck down by Riku as Fia lands gently on the ground.

"Stay down munchkin" Fia says coming to Riku's side with Wayward Wind drawn as Roxas attacks Riku. Fia knocks him back to the Nobody's surprise.

"Why don't you quit" Roxas shouts as Riku taunts him calling him Sora and making the point that he thought he was stronger than that as Roxas responds back in a manner only Sora would making the point that he was winning.

'Remember roles to play have to fool Xemnas and DiZ' Fia thinks to herself as Roxas makes for a charge again after Riku points out something they both already knew thanks to Gred and Forge, but played dumb for DiZ.

"Riku..." Fia says softly taking a step back keeping her guard up with her Keyblade as Riku unleashes the darkness in his heart at the cost of his appearance forever as he finally renders Roxas unconscious, accepting the darkness in his heart.

"DiZ he could feel Sora" Riku points out to the old man after pulling his hood up to the dismay of Fia as she comes to his side her hood still up from the start.

"Oh he told you how he felt did he?" DiZ says sarcastically as Fia bristles at the tone.

"He gave an answer only Sora would give old man so stuff it" Fia growls as DiZ turns to her. "Things as my friend says would have been different if he had met Sora" she says glaring the man down before kneeling in front of Roxas and sneakily placing a tracking spell on the Nobody.

"Be gentle with him DiZ otherwise you can say goodbye to your tech and your revenge" Fia promises softly as they place Roxas in an alternate reality with fake memories before she walks away to keep Naminé company before she left again in her anger with DiZ. Riku watches her go wondering what's going on in her head and goes to follow only for DiZ to stop him.

"Keep an eye on her; she's proven to be a little reckless and more loyal to her own cause than ours" DiZ orders as Riku visibly nods, but on the inside he wonders if DiZ even notices how much damage Fia has already done to his goal and how far off course he is now because of it.

In Naminé's room Fia is sitting on the floor with her hood down softly singing to Naminé as a little treat for finally catching up in her spells to the requirements of a 15 year old witch, that and the visible growth too as she stood at the actual height of Kairi now.

"Strange maze, what is this place?

I hear voices over my shoulder,

Nothing's making sense at all.

Wonder, why do we race?

When everyday we're runnin' in circles,

Such a funny way to fall.

Tried to open up my eyes,

I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright.

When I wake up,

The dream isn't done.

I wanna see your face,

And know I made it home.

If nothing is true,

What more can I do?

I am still painting flowers for you, woah.

Show my cards,

Gave you my heart,

Wish we could start all over.

Nothing's makin' sense at all.

Tried to open up my eyes,

I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright.

When I wake up,

The dream isn't done.

I wanna see your face,

And know I made it home.

If nothing is true,

What more can I do?

I am still painting flowers for you,

I am still painting flowers for you.

I heard everything you said,

I don't wanna lose my head,

When I wake up,

The dream isn't done.

I wanna see your face,

And know I made it home.

If nothing is true,

What more can I do?

I am still painting flowers for you,

I am still painting flowers for you,

I am still painting flowers for you"

Riku hears a soft voice sing as he stands right outside the door to Naminé's room. He leaves knowing that Fia would be fine in there with Naminé and out of trouble.

"Where did you learn that?" Naminé asks looking up from her drawing as Fia smiles, eyes closed as she thinks back on where and wondered why it had come to mind now.

"It's something I picked up from home before I left with the Twins and Luna. I don't know why I remembered it now, but it just seemed right about how I've been feeling lately, you know?" Fia says softly as Naminé smiles in agreement having seen glimpses of Riku and Fia.

"Did you get to tell him?" Naminé asks remembering her feelings had been one of their discussion topics as Fia shakes her head no.

"Not yet and as he is now he won't listen to me. Axel wrote me a small message the other day...I'm worried about him and how he's dealing with all this considering how close he is with Roxas" Fia explains softly as Naminé nods sadly knowing what she meant on both counts.

After that conversation Fia came and went noting that Riku was avoiding her when she did manage to be in the mansion at the same time as he was.

Roxas got a surprise in the form of Fia appearing in her black coat and knocking Axel on his ass in the room near the real Twilight Town's control room.

"Axel we talked about this now get up we have no time" Fia says softly holding her hands out to both of them.

"Who are you?" Roxas asks taking a step closer to Axel to Fia's amusement.

"I'm Fia or as you knew me through the letters, Wayward Wind" Fia says softly as Roxas' eyes widen and look up into Axel's for confirmation.

"Yeah it's her" Axel confirms as they both take a hand each and follow her to the pod room where she quickly sets off her magic getting rid of DiZ to the old man's shock as the trio enter the room.

"Now Roxas before we begin I should probably explain myself and why Naminé herself was so vague and mysterious with you. I used to be a inhabitant of a world called the World of Magic and with it I inherited a special branch of magic that stemmed back to Merlin before he jumped world. With my magic though I can give you what the Organization has been hunting for so long or some of the members anyways, a heart. With a rune circle and a spell I can give you a heart and return Axel's heart to him since it's still in Kingdom Hearts waiting to be set free. As for all the mystery for this little bit magic we needed DiZ and Xemnas to be in the dark on this because if they found out it would be on my pretty little head and that of my friends that I brought with me" Fia explains gently standing in front of Sora's pod.

"What will happen to us after you cast the spell?" Roxas asks as Fia smiles at him before looking to Lea.

"You and Lea here will go into hiding and if you wish help my friends and if not prepare for the final battle that will come in several months' time, but I bet as long as you two are together you don't really care where you go, right?" Fia says with amusement at the slightly flushed teen before waving her wand out at the rune circle underneath the pair just as the pod opens to reveal a grown Sora inside. Both Nobodies black out only to wake in Hollow Bastion with two grinning red heads standing over them.

Meanwhile Fia makes haste and disappears from the mansion to meet up with Mickey.

"Hi Mickey" Fia says softly sitting beside the mouse on the ledge as he smiles at her from under his hood.

"Fia so glad to see you, but why aren't you with Riku?" Mickey asks as Fia sighs and fights not to go into tears.

"He's been avoiding me since we put Roxas in the alternate town. I get the distinct feeling that with the way he is now he doesn't want me around to see him like this the stubborn ass. It doesn't matter I'll track him down again, but if you need me or if Sora needs me give him this when you give him the pouch" Fia says with a sniff as she hands the mouse a mirror.

"What does it do?" Mickey asks not having seen her magic before.

"It's a two way mirror so if you call my name into the mirror I will appear in the sister mirror if they need me to come save them or if they need advice, but for you I think you remember how to stay in touch with me" Fia explains as Hedwig lands on her shoulder with a note from Fred letting her know that the two former Nobodies made it to them okay.

"Thank you Fia and I'll remember to whistle for Hedwig if I need your help" Mickey promises as Fia bends down and hugs the mouse.

Sora meets Fia officially for the first time in Hollow Bastion as she stands at Leon's side while they with Aerith, watch Cid work.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee! Or some of us anyways" Yuffie calls out realizing Fred, George, Luna and the newest additions, Naminé, Roxas and Axel were all missing though the first three were intermittent while they tended to Fia's uncle.

"We missed you" Aerith says clapping her hands together while Cid comments how in top shape the trio are.

"I knew it" Leon says as Fia snorts when Sora asks they knew what.

"I told them you would be coming soon, but would they listen to the 16 year old? No, but who cares" Fia says with a shrug having ditched her black coat for a long black sleeved shirt with a gold lion on the chest and black fingerless gloves and tan shorts with brown knee high boots. Over the shirt she wore a fur lined vest hoodie that only just went past her well-endowed chest. "Anyways on with the important shit now that we're all back together" she says as the trio realizes everyone forgot about them while they had been asleep.

"So, um...We're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" Sora asks as Fia flinches mentally remembering how she'd lost Riku in the chaos of the final assault before Sora woke up. Everyone including herself shake their heads no. Sora deflates slightly so Aerith apologizes and promises they will all help if they need it.

"Okay thanks" Sora says as Fia gets in his face with a grin with Cid behind her.

"Don't go thanking us yet. Hollow Bastion has a problem, a big problem" Fia says with her hands on her hips as Sora takes a step back not comfortable with the girl in his personal space much to Leon's amusement as Sora asks if it's the Nobodies and Heartless.

"Take them to the Bailey, I would do it myself, but I have to check in with the others and get back to following leads" Fia says quietly to Leon as he nods and lets her go. Sora watches her go wondering who she was since she hadn't introduced herself.

"How are my favorite people?" Fia calls out walking into the Postern knowing that with the wards in place now Fred, George and Luna could flush out all the Heartless to explore and map out the castle for the gang back at Merlin's.

"Fia so good to see you back in one piece" Fred and George call out in sync as she spots Roxas sitting on Lea as they watch Naminé perform a patronus or try to anyways as a silver mist comes out of her eleven inch holly with unicorn hair wand.

"How is he?" Fia asks softly motioning to upstairs where they kept Ventus.

"Not much of a change since you last visited him. He seems to respond to you a little bit when you visit him and keep him up to date on what you're doing" Luna says with her dreamy voice as she comes into the room.

"I'll keep looking then and on top of that search I got to track down my idiot" Fia sighs as Naminé laughs while Lea and Roxas look curious.

"Who's your idiot? Wait let me guess that kid from the castle?" Lea asks with a teasing gleam in his eyes as Fia nods with a shrug. Roxas laughs at the expression on Lea's face before making a run for it deeper into the castle as Lea gives chase.

"Ah young love" Fred says as Naminé giggles coming to his side while George wiggles his eyebrows at his twin as Naminé just smiles up at the red head.

"Things will never be dull at least" Fia says as Luna smiles and hands over a folder of new information. "Thanks Lu, I appreciate the help" she says before disappearing with a crack to follow Sora in hopes she'll find Riku. She managed to find Demyx in her world hopping and gave the sap his heart back and sending him in the direction of Hollow Bastion before moving on again.

Things don't go according to plan when Lea tries to get Kairi to the safety of Yen Sid due to Saix's interference as Fia finally finds Riku as he attempts to remedy the situation in Twilight Town.

"Have to hurry" Fia whimpers speeding up and diving into the portal right behind Kairi as the two girls land in the usual spot in front of Hayner, Pence and Olette in Twilight Town. "Oh talk about your rough landing" she moans as Hayner helps her up while Olette does the same for Kairi.

"Thank you" Kairi says before turning to look at the older girl that had come out of the portal with Lea. "Were you helping him?" she asks Fia as the older girl sighs and pinches her nose wishing they had followed her instructions and just explained themselves. Old habits die hard it seemed.

"Lea and I were supposed to get you to the safety of a mutual friend of myself and Sora's, Yen Sid but due to miscommunication we ended up here since an idiot tried to remedy the situation forgetting the blue haired prick saw Lea leave with you. Anyways sorry for the scare Kairi" Fia apologizes as Kairi seemed to only hear Sora from that whole explanation. "And you barely listened to a word I said" Fia grumbles as the others around them laugh before they settle and the story telling begins for Kairi anyways while Fia slips away in her wolf form and begins her search anew finally tracking Riku down to the clock tower nearby knowing he had to be on this world to have transported Kairi here in one piece.

Riku knew in bringing Kairi here he risked being found, but with Saix getting involved he had to take it.

"Finally found you bloody wanker" Riku hears Fia hiss as she marches towards him and gets a good smack to the back of the head as the poor teen just about losses his balance from the hit. "Do you know how long it took me to track you? Why didn't you just wait for me or are you still avoiding me" she asks as Riku notices for the first time how hurt she actually is by his actions. He'd assumed with how busy she'd been with her own project and Naminé that she hadn't noticed he'd been putting distance between them due to fear she wouldn't accept his dark side after seeing her reaction to his transformation in his fight against Roxas. Or what he believed to be her reaction anyways.

"Maybe I didn't want to be found?" Riku points out realizing a little too late it was the wrong thing to say as Fia knocks him on his ass with her magic.

"Is this because of the change and the acceptance of your dark side? Because if it is I am seriously going to hurt you Riku. Seriously you should know me by now with how accepting I am and how like you I've done things I can't undo, but can only move forward from them by trying to fix things now" Fia says slumping to her knees, sniffling as she forces her tears back, hating how emotional and weak she looks in this moment as unbeknownst to the pair Kairi had been taken from Lea as he tried again to retrieve her and get her into a safe place only to be stopped by Saix.

Riku hesitantly brings one of his gloved hands up and wipes a traitor tear away as Fia just gives up hiding her tears and lets her frustration out with him and with her lack of progress on finding Ventus' heart. Both teens startle when Fia jumps slightly when Lea's voice comes out of the mirror. Fia quickly wipes her face before pulling the mirror out.

"What's wrong Lea?" Fia asks as Riku watches on hesitant on whether or not he should make his escape, but it seemed Fia had decided for him when her free hand shot out and grabbed his coat while she listened and made comments to Lea in the mirror.

"There's nothing we can do now, but wait till the gate way to The World that Never Was shows itself. Saix will pay that is a guarantee" Fia sighs as Lea nods before letting her go having spotted the black coat behind her.

"Now are you going to run or are we going to deal with this before we have to face Sora again" Fia asks him as Riku just sighs and lets Fia push back the hood of the coat. "Good now are you going to tell me why you avoided me? Was it because you were afraid?" she asks moving back and giving him a little space as Riku thinks it over unsure how to answer her. The feelings were there obviously and had been there from before he changed. She'd even outright told him in the letters she exchanged that she'd stick by him no matter his decision.

"Sorry" Riku says quietly as Fia just smiles and tackles him to the ground, again, but this time with a hug and tears.

"Apology accepted, but try and distance yourself again Riku I swear I will let Gred and Forge unleash pranking hell on you" Fia says jabbing a finger into his chest as he nods quickly having seen picture evidence of this particular threat. She dawned her coat again and followed him onwards getting the report of the damage Hollow Bastion took and that Sora needed some help.

In the darkness they left Sora and friends a box with a picture from the alternate Twilight Town and a bar of sea-salt ice cream.

"Think they figured it out?" Fia asks quietly as they walked up the mountain in Land of Dragons as Riku shakes his head no. "You're right they are a little dense no offense to Sora or anything, but Roxas is a little sharper about these things than Sora is" she sighs rubbing her hands together before Riku took one of her hands in his feeling sorry for having come here with her since she wasn't good with the cold. Sora would come onto the scene a little while later and face them both, getting his ass kicked by Fia after he handed Riku's ass to him.

"Riku?" Sora calls out questioningly as the smaller black coated figure helps the other up before disappearing into the Heartless horde. Sora would later learn his guess up on the mountain was right after defeating the Storm Rider with the help of Mulan when he asks what the pair in black had to say to him. The emperor explained that dragons made many paths across the land as they travelled and gave gifts to both man and nature and someone had tampered with one of the dragons and turned into a Heartless.

"It is my belief that this young man and woman came to warn me of that danger. Then, I could alert and prepare my troops" The emperor explains as Sora asks if he did as the old man chuckles.

"I was about to, but he told me the situation had changed" The emperor explains leaving Shang to pick up where he left off.

"He said three 'wise guys' had arrived and they would take care of things. The woman just laughed and chided him before easing our worries that things would be taken care of before performing some form of magical protection on this room" Shang explains with a laugh as Sora smiles relieved to know his friend was okay but curious about the girl.

"Aww would you look at that he's thinking about Kairi" Fia cooes as she and Riku watch from the shadows as Sally and Jack dance in the snow. Riku smiles faintly under the hood as Fia looks up at him with bright green eyes before dragging him into a small dance in the shadows while Donald and Goofy tease Sora. Riku let her drag him though glad to see her happy and happy to be with him it seemed as she forgot about the reason she was here and that was to check in on Sora.

"Fia, word is that Sora has found the entrance to the Organization's stronghold" Luna says into the mirror as Fia walks into Twilight Town having gone separate ways for a little while anyways with Riku as she went and investigated a lead on Terra, one of her Uncle's best friends. The path it lead down didn't look pretty and it was giving her a horrible gut feeling that it lead to what happened with Ansem the Wise and his apprentices if Lea's story was anything to go by as he had recalled meeting her Uncle when he was younger.

"I'm here in Twilight Town to help since Riku went on ahead to save Kairi, get Roxas to dawn his coat and meet Sora at the skyscraper he should know which one I'm talking about" Fia explains quickly before hanging up and racing into the mansion sensing everyone already there.

"Sorry I'm late Mickey" Sora hears a familiar voice apologize as the black haired girl from Hollow Bastion crashes into the room with a mock salute and grin towards the Twilight Town gang.

"You're timing is perfect Fia, we just need the password" Mickey says as a mischievous glint enters the teen's emerald colored eyes.

"What did you find in that box in the darkness?" Fia asks as Sora just gapes like a fish out of water at her before Donald says ice cream.

"Sea-salt if I'm not mistaken" Fia says with a laugh as Pence types in the password letting them all in.

"That should do it. Good luck" Pence says as the group enters the alternate Twilight town to see the smashed computers.

"And I thought I had anger management issues" Fia whistles seeing Roxas' handy work noting Sora got the flash of the memory. "C'mon the portal should be through here" she says softly leading the way and onwards into the in-between where they were all ambushed by dusks.

Lea comes to the rescue with his fire chakras and the combination with Fia's magic blasts all the dusks away though at the cost of slight exhaustion of Fia's part.

"Thanks Lea we'll handle it from here just make sure you keep everyone safe at home. With Uncle so defenseless I'm kind of afraid to leave him on his own" Fia says as Mickey looks to her curiously.

"Will do plus Demyx had gotten roped into helping clean up when I left so have to rescue him before Yuffie mauls him and upsets Luna" Lea says with a salute before letting Fia teleport him home with a snap of her fingers.

It's on the skyscraper that Sora faces Roxas in a spell cast illusion to keep the charade going while Donald and Goofy looked on in confusion since Sora literally disappeared. At the end of the fight as she slumped forward a little at the top of the skyscraper Roxas comes forward and helps her up while Sora and the others forged ahead.

"You okay?" Roxas asks as Fia nods and forces herself to stand.

"Yeah I'm good Roxas, head on home otherwise this whole shindig will have been for nothing" Fia says quietly before tossing Wayward Wind forward and flying on it towards where she sensed Riku and Kairi.

Riku spotted her first as she jumped down and with a downward slash took out the Heartless behind him.

"Hey didn't mean to crash the party" Fia says with a light laugh before moving to fight back to back with Riku while they both kept an eye on Kairi. Below Sora was fighting Xigbar as the Nobody taunted Sora some of it caught Fia's attention with information she'd have to file away for later.

"What took you so long?" Riku asks in good humor as Fia snorts standing up right as she stood in front of Riku with a smile while Sora and Kairi faced each other for the first time in over a year.

"No escaping now okay" Fia says softly taking Riku's hand and forcing his portal with the little bit of magical energy she had left for the day closed as they watched Sora and Kairi reunite and hug each other. "So innocent they are" she cooes as Riku takes a good look at the witch and notes the slight trembling and the slight bags underneath her eyes.

"Oi close your eyes and try again you idjit" Fia growls as Riku keeps a firm arm around her realizing with keeping the plan going and trying to keep up with Sora had taken its toll. "and now with the tears geez" she sighs as Riku urges Sora to pull it together as Sora points out he looked everywhere for him.

"I didn't want you to find me plus Fia helped" Riku explains as Fia smiles hugging Riku's side as Donald and Goofy voice the realization that Riku had been leaving them clues.

"We were both worried you guys weren't ever going to catch on" Fia explains with a snicker as Riku makes the point Sora never did pick the brightest friends as Sora asked again why Riku didn't at least let him know he was okay.

"He told you Sora. He didn't want to be found though I don't understand why. He's still the same person on the inside that we all know and care about" Fia mutters with a pout as Kairi smiles at the girl glad she had stuck by their friend. Riku couldn't argue with her there as Kairi asks if he can change back.

"Not till the battle's won and finished" Riku admits needing the power of darkness as Fia smiles fondly taking his hand and dragging him onwards with Sora and the others behind them.

"She likes him" Kairi says with a smile as Sora looks between Kairi then Riku and Fia in front of them before seeing it and grins.

"You're right and I think he likes her back since he hasn't teased her nor any of his usual behavior" Sora says as Kairi giggles lightly as they walk into the Proof of Existence where they get a little surprise in the form of yellow lights coming from Demyx, Roxas and Axel's headstones. Sora looks to Fia curiously as the witch just smiles secretively. Riku keeps Fia close while Sora fights Luxord.

"Isa..." Fia says softly as Kairi looks to the older girl in surprise as they watch the fight from behind the barrier.

"You know Saix?" Kairi asks as Fia shakes her head no and explains her uncle knew his Somebody.

"You never did explain who your uncle was" Riku points out as Fia face palms in realization.

"Whoops, my uncle's name is Ventus. Ironically enough he looks like an older version of Roxas" Fia says quietly as Riku looks curiously at her as something clicks in the witch's head. It would have to wait though as Sora beats Saix and rejoins them with the question of why everyone had been calling him Roxas.

"Because Sora, Roxas was your Nobody" Riku explains as Fia whistles innocently while Kairi looks to her wondering what's up as Sora denies turning into a Heartless before remembering what happened when he gave Kairi her heart back. Riku goes onto explain what happened to Roxas, that Xemnas brought him into the Organization, but in the end Roxas betrayed them with the help of Lea when he was still Axel and Fia, that in the end he himself probably didn't have to fight Roxas in the end since Roxas likely left to try and meet Sora.

"Yup you had a Nobody, but he's happy now where he is as his own person" Fia says innocently listening to Sora's wish to meet Roxas, as Sora looks to her in awe then wonders why she hadn't done the same for Saix and some of the others. "Because Sora not all of them were in this for the heart" she explains before walking ahead leaving all three of them confused.

"All right let's go" Riku says leading the way to follow the witch as she herself stumbles upon Mickey and Ansem, listening to Ansem speak.

"You also didn't take my interference into account Ansem. I couldn't let Naminé, Demyx, Lea or Roxas fade when they have so much to offer and teach us now that they're whole. I also needed the help truthfully in reaching my own goal when my Keyblade appeared to me last year" Fia says softly walking forward till she stood next to Mickey surprising the old man with the intensity of her eyes that reminded him so much of another Keyblade wielder that he met long ago.

"Ansem! the machine!" Mickey points out as Ansem explains it's another example that hearts can't be contained and that the machine would self-destruct as he apologizes to Sora and Roxas since he was still under the impression Roxas had returned to Sora.

"I'll pass on the apology Ansem" Fia says gently as Ansem in his last moments sees her magic slightly swirl around her as he realizes she's from the World of Magic before as Xemnas appears wondering who'd interfered with his Kingdom Hearts.

"Shut it Xemnas because even in death this man has more pride and dignity than you do and knew when to draw the line in his research, the student never surpasses the teacher no matter how foolish they maybe" Fia growls plopping Mickey behind her with Riku. Riku reaches forward and grabs Fia before she can launch herself at Xemnas as Ansem and Xemnas continue to argue their ideals and their foolishness. As the machine explodes a light envelopes them all as Fia and Riku shelter the others from the back lash.

"Riku!" Fia gasps getting up with Sora and moving forward to help the silver haired teen up before Sora can reach him. Riku feels the difference immediately as Fia silently fusses while Mickey points out that Ansem did say anything could happen when the machine exploded.

"Riku you gonna take that off?" Sora asks as Fia smiles and reaches up to the blindfold and unties it leaving it in place still for Riku himself to take off.

"Oh" Riku says pulling the blindfold off and opening his eyes for turquoise to meet emerald for the first time in a year as Sora asks what the blindfold was for.

"His eyes couldn't lie" Mickey explains as Sora repeats the word lie questioningly while Fia takes Riku's hand.

"And just who were you trying to fool? Huh? Huhh?" Sora asks as Fia flicks the teen in the nose with a pout as Riku says himself. Sora asks why he tried to do so much on his own when Fia scowls even more her eyes brightening slightly to Mickey's amusement.

"He wasn't alone idjit, but you are right this time so don't get a big head" Fia says as they stare at the little group in front of them as Sora motions to them all before he remembers she is right.

"Have you forgotten? I'll tell you why. Cause I'm not a total sap like you" Riku explains as Fia laughs when Sora dares him to repeat that just as Kingdom Hearts begins having a reaction to Ansem's disruption and the machine's explosion.

"Oh Merlin that's not good" Fia breathes looking down to the giant horde of Heartless as Sora asks what they're going to do.

"We must defeat Xemnas. He's the Organization's the last survivor" Riku explains as Sora agrees.

"About time you ditched the coat" Fia comments cheekily as they move forward towards Xemnas.

"Sora, Fia, Riku" Kairi calls out pointing out to the endless horde of Heartless making their way into the room just as Maleficent and Pete come into the room.

"Oi less indecision and more listening to the evil witch" Fia says catching all their attention as she stands in front of the entrance way to the top of the castle where Xemnas is waiting.

"Fia is right let's go" Mickey says leading the way as Fia moves to Riku and Sora's side.

"Enough Xemnas no one hates the darkness it's just scary to those who don't understand and those who lurk in the dark" Fia says giving her answer as Xemnas asks them why they hate the dark. "You had a choice like everyone else Xemnas if you had actually dug into your master's research" she snarls her magic lashing out at the man as Xemnas stiffens at it not having felt it before and how powerful it was in comparison to his own and that of the usual magic practiced by those in the worlds with the exception of one that the soul deep within his own recognized from long ago.

"Sora!" Fia calls out in alarm as Xemnas calls on his powers and takes Sora away.

"Can you bring him back?" Mickey asks as Fia shakes her head no clenching her fists in frustration.

"Not without knowing where he was taken otherwise Sora or myself could come back losing bits if I aparated on magic sense alone" Fia says looking down sadly at the mouse.

"Do you even have enough energy for that?" Riku asks narrowing his eyes at Fia as she shakes her head no.

"No not for my variety of magic anyways" Fia sighs as she focuses back on the feel of the soul that had brushed against her own when she lashed out at Xemnas earlier. It had felt slightly older but similar to Ventus' like it had a connection to it somehow.

'Shit it couldn't be...Uncle Terra?' Fia thinks to herself in mute horror before snapping her gaze to where Sora reappeared as the others see that he is alright.

"Where's Xemnas?" Sora asks as Fia closes her eyes and lets her magic wander to feel for Xemnas only to squeak in shock when Donald quacks as they both spot the man in the center of Kingdom Hearts calling on its power.

"Xemnas, don't" Fia shouts with Mickey in horror of what the Nobody is doing having done her research with her friends about Kingdom Hearts though she hadn't touched on the Keyblade Wars regardless of its connection to Kingdom Hearts and the mysterious X-Blade. 'We are so in shite' she thinks to herself more focused on the hidden soul as it cries out to her. She closes her eyes and answers that cry unaware of the conversation around her.

 _"Ventus buddy is that you?" Terra calls out from the depths of Xehanort's soul as Fia opens her eyes to the inner world that tests the wielder._

 _"Sorry Terra, Uncle is still asleep, but I will wake him and free you while I still look for Aqua" Fia answers as Terra looks closely and sees a similar face structure to Ventus, but at the same time slightly different._

 _"Who are you? How do you know Ven?" Terra asks curiously yet not hostile as Fia smiles that smile he knew._

 _"He was half-brother to my mum and Aunt Petunia, but he disappeared 12 years ago after leaving my world with a creepy looking old man apparently. Mum named me in a similar manner in naming me after an element like Uncle Ventus" Fia explains with a smile._

 _"Looks like he missed out on a lot and so did I, but you have a fight here so take this and hopefully soon we'll see each other outside of our heads" Terra says with a smile before with a flash handing her something._

Snapping her eyes open and puts her key forward with Sora, Riku and Mickey. It wasn't Wayward Wind though that she put forth, but a keyblade Riku finds vaguely familiar.

"Let's go it's do or die time boys" Fia cries out and races forward on her new Keyblade, Ends of the Earth to make the first strike on Xemnas, dodging the buildings and knocking back anything in her way using Wind magic.

"How's she doing that?" Sora calls out to Riku behind him as Riku watches on concerned and wondering where she'd gotten that blade as Sora joins her in the fight.

"Sora careful" Fia calls out in concern flying alongside him as he dodges the laser fire.

'C'mon Terra fight it' Fia pleads realizing in that moment when she talked to Terra he had given her his blade to fight. Fia lands with a flash of light blinds them all to reveal a second form of Xemnas as they appear on the dragon Nobodies back.

"I need...more rage. I need...more hearts" Xemnas says as they all step back when a flash of light reveals his original form after being beaten again as Sora tries to remind him there was more to a heart and emotions than hate and anger.

"Unfortunately...I don't" Xemnas explains before fading. Fia stands straight and lets Ends of the Earth fade away for the moment when she feels with her magic the appearance of Roxas and Naminé through side long apparation.

"Gosh, you all did great" Mickey praises as Fia smiles up at Riku albeit a little bit sadly though he didn't notice.

"You're coming back with us, right?" Sora asks as Riku and Fia move away from the others.

"I had given in to the darkness. How am I going to face everyone" Riku demands as Fia smiles and smacks Sora for not being serious for a moment as he makes a funny face as a way to face those back home.

"You'll face them how you normally would you idiot. We all make mistakes and I'm sure they'll understand and if not you got me, Sora, Kairi, Mickey and the friends we made on our journey plus you still owe someone an apology" Fia says gently taking Riku's face between her small hands giving the boy a gentler stern look before smiling a sad smile. "You'll face them like I did with others behind you otherwise this whole journey idjit here went on to find you would have been almost for nothing" she says softly adding on the teasing edge when they both looked to Sora and the face he's making. They both laugh as Fia lets go and grabs one of his hands in hers happy that her words seemed to work.

"I'll open a path" Riku says holding a hand out expecting a dark portal to open only for nothing to happen as the floor underneath them shakes.

"You can't anymore Riku, whatever happened earlier cleansed your heart of all the darkness" Fia says with a smile for putting her fingers in her mouth and whistles as they all hear a crack behind them.

"We weren't that far off you know" Naminé says with a smile as Fia tackles both her and Roxas down to the ground in a hug much to the shock of Mickey as he faints and confusion of everyone else, but Riku.

"Oh I missed you both munchkins, did the supposed adults keep you out of trouble" Fia asks with a smile as Naminé snorts and Roxas tries looking all innocent with a slightly flushed face. "Oh well we need a portal so the interrogations over the red face can wait till later" she says with a shrug not noticing the staring Sora and Kairi nor the fact Donald and Goofy were trying to revive the King.

"I think you broke them" Roxas says moving forward and sticking his hand out and opening a portal while Riku snorts still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was mostly free from the darkness in his heart. Kairi recovers first and smiles at Naminé remembering that she had helped free her from the castle dungeon with Riku and Pluto. Sora on the other hand hadn't quite recovered as Mickey, Donald and Goofy walked through the portal.

"Look sharp" Roxas grins as Fia just sighs and flicks Sora in the nose snapping the poor teen out of his funk.

"Time to go Sora" Fia sighs as Kairi walks through the portal while Naminé apparates home with Roxas.

"How?" Sora asks quietly looking at Fia as Fia waves out a polished looking stick that lets out red sparks from the tip.

"Don't worry you're still you obviously and it was magic Sora" Fia says with a grin, but it falls as they move forward to walk through the portal only to have it close on them as they walk forward to follow Kairi through the portal.

"What?" Sora says as Kairi calls out for them while Fia stands on her guard with Ends of the Earth in her hands.

"Not good oh Merlin this isn't good" Fia mutters quietly as a bright light blinds them with the appearance of a giant dragon Nobody that could only be Xemnas. "Let's go" she cries out jumping forward on her glider following the boys as they jump on a Nobody to follow the dragon. Fia watches on as Sora and Riku shoot at the giant Nobody, dodging lasers that are fired at her.

"Keep shooting I got them" Riku hears Fia cry out as she draws on Wayward Wind to fend off the other Nobodies. He nods at her but deep down he's worried for her with the lack of a protective shield like the ship he and Sora are riding.

"Crap" Fia cries out nearly tumbling out of the sky but manages to land on the platform with the boys as their ship disappears into the vortex created by defeating the dragon the first time. Fia with her Keyblade's magic makes quick successive attacks before moving back and out of the way of Sora and Riku as they move in with their attacks as they knock buildings into the shield when Xemnas forced them back.

"Heroes from the realm of light...I will not allow it to end this way...not yet. If light and darkness are eternal then surely we nothings must be the same...Eternal" Xemnas says as Fia stands at Riku's side looking a little worse for wear after the battle and the flight.

"Nothing, but light and darkness is eternal Xemnas you should know that" Fia says softly drawing on Wayward Wind, causing the Nobody to narrow his eyes at her in suspicion as Riku says he's right but that nothing goes on forever too.

"That doesn't mean you're eternal Xemnas" Sora says as the Nobody laughs.

"No more eternal than that radiance of yours..." Xemnas says as Fia losing her temper charges forward to strike only to be knocked back by Xemnas' magic and power as Riku calls out for her.

"I'm fine just focus on what's in front of you" Fia calls back standing up using Wayward Wind as a crutch. 'What do I do? I'm dry magically and worn thin' she thinks to herself when Ventus' voice cuts through her doubt.

 _"Trust yourself and your magic, trust your friends and have faith in your Keyblade Lily and everything will be okay"_ Ventus says in Fia's inner world as physically she charges forward with both Wayward Wind and Ends of the Earth to strike back at Xemnas after he losses focus on her and focuses on Riku and Sora.

"Protego Maxima" Fia cries out shielding them all from the laser barrage Xemnas has unleashed on them much to the shock of Xemnas and awe of the teens behind her as she stumbles as the laser barrage dies down.

"Riku, Sora!" Riku hears Fia cry out as they are surrounded by Nobodies only for them all to disappear in a flash of light after defeating Xemnas once and for all. Fia falls to her hands and knees at Riku's side feeling the drain and pain of the fighting.

"C'mon we can't let it end here" Fia says trying to force herself up to help Sora hold up Riku.

"Fia's right" Sora agrees as Riku wonders how they can say that with where they are and he vocalizes that point.

"Because we have people waiting for us, people who need us and couldn't survive without us" Fia says stumbling slightly under Riku's weight as they begin walking when Riku motions for Sora to lead.

"You know...I always figured I was better at stuff than you" Riku says after a while, breaking the silence as Sora asks really. "You mad?" he asks as both boys note that Riku is carrying Fia more than she's helping hold him up as she stumbles half asleep with them.

"No, I kinda always thought you were better at everything, too" Sora admits as Fia lets a weak little laugh from Riku's other side. "Riku, look what's that light?" he points out as Riku holds up Fia best he can as he and Sora look up and walk into the light.

"End of the road?" Riku asks as they look around, Fia a little more alert.

"Yep" Sora says as they look out on the water.

"Put me down. I can walk" Riku says to Sora as he keeps a firm arm around Fia noting if he let her go now she'd just drop like a rock.

"You know...maybe the darkness has gotten to me too" Sora says as he walks to the water's edge not noticing as Riku and Fia collapse. "Riku, Fia!" he cries out racing to their side as Riku gets up slightly while Fia just flips onto her back.

"This world is perfect for me. If this is what the world really is...just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness. If the world is made of light and darkness...We'll be the darkness" Riku says only for Sora to say his name quietly and a weak sad laugh out of Fia.

"Riku if you feel that way over the things you've done and have redeemed for then I should have faded and stayed in the dark two years ago" Fia says softly, eyes closed as both boys look to her sharply as a slight breeze ruffles her hair to reveal a faded lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Sora asks Fia as silent tears stream down her face.

"His name was Tom Riddle and like me he was hated for what we were by the normal population of our world. Like me he was an orphan who learned he had magic, but instead of learning and trying to use that knowledge to help people he only wanted to be feared since he didn't know what it felt like to be loved. In the end after the loss of my parents, my classmate and my only known family to love me at the time I had to take his life. I had to take a human life no matter how evil he may have been he was just like me, deep down he was afraid and hurt, but the only difference is that my friends and my godfather showed me what it's like to be loved and to care about others. Once Wayward Wind appeared to me I ran with the Twins and Luna never looking back" Fia says softly, her voice breaking on the words 'I had to take a human life'.

At this point they'd moved closer to the water and Fia had her face buried into Riku's chest as he holds her close while Sora looks on, sad for his friend having noticed she'd cried herself into a light sleep if her slight twitching was anything to go by.

"What I said back there...about thinking I was better at stuff than you...To tell you the truth, Sora...I was jealous of you" Riku admits a little while later as Sora asks him what for.

Fia wakes up a little bit, rubbing her eyes noticing where she is when Riku answers.

"I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart" Riku admits as Fia wraps her arms around his waist in silent agreement since she hadn't exactly followed her heart till after killing Voldy shorts.

"Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems, too" Sora points out as Riku asks like what.

"Like...wanting to be like you" Sora points out as Fia snorts as Riku states there's an advantage to being himself that Sora could never imitate.

"Really? What's that?" Sora asks as Fia just tries to hold in her laugh knowing exactly where this is going as Riku states having Sora for a friend.

"Right we're a bunch of saps we are" Fia says with a small giggle. "At the end of the day we're different yet the same in that we have each other" she states as Sora smiles at her words as silence falls again.

Fia looks downwards when something bumps into her foot and Riku's as Riku picks up a bottle with a letter in it. "What is it?" she asks softly sitting up a bit to look at the letter to realize it's a letter from Kairi to Sora.

"Sora? I think it's for you" Riku says handing over the letter as Sora comes back into focus to take it.

 _"Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it's already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky, one sky, one destiny"_ Sora reads to himself as a bright light appears in front of them.

"The door to light. We'll go together" Sora says holding out his hand as Fia stares at the light in awe before being picked up with a startled squeak as they head into the light. They break the surface of the water as Kairi calls out to Riku and Sora while Fia clings like a nearly drowned cat to Riku.

"I hate not being able to swim" Fia grumbles as Riku and Sora swim with her still attached to the shallows only to be tackled by Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Fia gently let's go of Riku and makes her silent retreat for the moment needing to call and reassure her friends while Riku and Sora reunite with everyone.

"I'm safe and okay on Destiny islands and I'll be home soon Lea" Fia says softly into the mirror as Lea just grins at the witch turned Keyblade Master.

"Take your time, Fred and George kinda need to clean up from their latest prank war. Naminé even assisted Fred in the endeavor against Roxas and I" Lea says with laugh as Fia nods with a smile before hanging up.

Mickey had been the first to notice her absence and followed her leaving Donald and Goofy with the three friends.

"What are you going to do now?" Mickey asks Fia finding her sitting on a tree trunk by herself.

"I still need to find Uncle Ventus' heart, track down Aunt Aqua and free Uncle Terra from the depths of Xehanort" Fia says softly looking out into the sun as Mickey looks to the girl in surprise of taking such a huge task on by herself. "What about Riku and the others?" he asks as Fia sighs and motions around her.

"I would, but with how nice this place is I couldn't take them away from this plus they aren't quite ready if you know what I mean Mickey. My task for Yen Sids' exam was to help them and find Ventus. I set out from my world to find my Uncle, but I found more than what I expected" Fia explains as Mickey hops up onto the log with her not noticing Riku coming up behind them, looking for them both since Donald and Goofy were ready to go home.

"What else did you find?" Mickey asks curiously as Riku hides behind a tree.

"I found all of you and I found myself and a home for my very fragile heart. After killing Voldemort I never expected to find these things since I truly hadn't had them till the day I received my Keyblade and met Riku" Fia explains with a wistful smile as Mickey chuckles seeing where this is going as Riku comes to a stop having heard her every word.

"If asked would you stay?" Mickey asks as Fia looks down at her bare feet, having lost her boots in the world of darkness.

"If the right person asked sure I would stay for a little while, but I couldn't stay forever. Not with how much the others at home need me" Fia says softly closing her eyes to the gentle breeze only to startle and fall forwards when Riku speaks up.

"Would you stay for a while?" Riku asks coming to her rescue, catching her as Mickey laughs and slips away.

"Are you asking as a collective or for yourself?" Fia asks quietly wrapping her arms around the teen's shoulders as Riku holds her up off the ground.

"If I say it was just me what would you say?" Riku asks curiously as Fia smiles.

"I'd say sure I'll stick around for a while" Fia says before kissing the poor silver haired teen as he kisses back with the same enthusiasm unbeknownst to the pair Kairi and Sora are watching the latter's face flushed and the former smiling at the scene in front of them.

"I'm glad" Kairi says with a smile as they watch them pull apart long enough to say something Sora doesn't catch, but she does as Fia mouths out the words love you Riku. Fia lets out a laugh as Riku spins her around.

Two months later after a letter from the King, a Mark of Mastery Exam that ended in the retrieval of Terra and the death of Master Xehanort, a trip to the world of darkness found Riku, Sora and Kairi in the little infirmary of Fia's home looking over the their three predecessors and how far Fia had come in bringing them back but the only one to be awake long enough to get up to date on the last decade thanks to Lea had been Aqua before she passed out again.

"You know you can enter the room they don't bite" Fia deadpans startling Sora and Kairi while Riku just shrugs but notices the two heavy looking books she was carrying. Fia herself had finally gotten a sign from Ventus of where his heart may be though it took a lot of pleading and a near mental melt down for it to happen.

- _Flashback_ -

 _Fia sat by her uncle's side going over her notes again and telling him about her fears over the Mark of Mastery Exam Yen Sid had put Riku and Sora through._

 _"I worry Uncle Ven, that rat is still out there and they're going through the test. Riku should be alright if there's interference but Sora may not be due to the fact he hasn't had to deal with the darkness like Riku and I have. His heart is filled with so much light the darkness hasn't disturbed him, but I worry because Xehanort might take advantage of the fact that that his heart houses more than his own heart with Xion and a part of Roxas still in there since Roxas had to return Sora's memories to him...Honestly I'm scared of what could happen and I know deep down to get your friend back I'll have to break my personal vow" Fia whispers softly putting her notes down to hold Ven's hand with her smaller ones._

 _"Please Uncle Ven just give me a sign that you can hear me or even a clue to where you are" Lea with Roxas hears Fia plead from outside the infirmary door. Roxas peaks his head in and notices the slightly glazed over look in Fia's eyes before stepping into the room concerned since he'd only seen that look on Luna's face during a vision._

 _In the vision Fia sees a younger Riku and Sora standing on the main island at the beach as little lights rain down from above them before the vision ends with Sora catching one of these lights._

 _Before Roxas and Lea can check if she's alright Fia bolts from the room in a mad dash for Ansem's study in the castle to do more research._

- _Flashback end_ -

After Fia had confirmed the vision with Kairi she set out to acquire both Terra and Aqua's armors since they still lingered in the world while Riku and Sora were still in there exam.

Currently Fia plopped the books on the foot of Ven's bed before opening them to the pages she needed. Turning around she noticed the curious looks before motioning for them to come into the room to sit and watch since she needed Sora there anyways. Mickey, Donald and goofy were downstairs with Naminé, Roxas, Demyx, Luna and the Twins waiting for the news since Fia had barred entrance to everyone else but the three and Lea in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Aqua asks the strange girl having woken up from the books hitting Ven's bed.

"Waking Ventus up" Fia answers not having turned around from her work as she set out the things she needed. Wayward wind lay beside his hands as she drew on the blade she received through the vision, Lost Memories while Ends of the Earth's keychain sat in her short's pocket.

Aqua looked to her side and noticed both her friends and smiled in joy that they were here.

"Terra hasn't woken up yet, but that's just because it took a lot out of us both to free him so don't expect him up anytime soon" Fia says absentmindedly flicking her wand out as a glass of water appeared in the room.

"So what exactly do you have to do Fi?" Kairi asks using her nickname for the girl noting that Aqua was watching Fia curiously. She looked to Riku who motioned to the hallway where Lea was as an explanation as Kairi's mouth forms an o shape in realization before nodding as Fia speaks.

"Well I put Wayward Wind in Ven's hand that way when he does wake up he has something familiar in his hands, but it's fairly simple what I'm about to do but I may need someone to catch me since it'll take a lot out of my core for the day to do the spell and dive" Fia explains as Riku nods while Fia motions for Sora to come forward.

"Now from what little I found and from Riku's explanation of when he had to wake you up Ventus' heart took refuge within yours when you were about 5 years old if I got the timing right. It's why Roxas looks more like Ven here then he did you since you've kept Ventus' heart safe all these years so for your part I need you to dive with me to go wake him up" Fia says as Sora grins while Aqua looks doubtful.

"Will it work?" Aqua asks as Fia herself takes a deep breath to remind herself Aqua doesn't know her, only her mum so of course she'll be doubtful.

"Yes otherwise I wouldn't be a witch or Keyblade Master if I couldn't pull this off" Fia says as Aqua's eyebrows shoot up in surprise just as Fia and Sora make the dive.

Within the dream the pair find themselves on the World of Departure, or as they know it Castle Oblivion before it was Castle Oblivion.

"So he's in there?" Sora asks looking down to his appearance noting it's like how it was during the exam and that Fia's appearance looked more boyish with her oversized male clothing and boy haircut and with the glasses she definitely didn't wear in the waking world.

"Yup this is where Ven trained with Terra and Aqua to become Masters under their Master Eraquas. Let's go he's waiting for us" Fia says softly taking a step forward only for the world around them to shift to that of a world Fia is familiar with.

"Whoa" Sora says in awe while Fia keeps walking down the familiar magical alley and towards the place Aunt Petunia said Ventus had enjoyed visiting with Lily before he was taken away. The menagerie where you could see all sorts of animals, normal and magical.

"It's been so long since I stepped foot in here. 5-6 years maybe" Fia says softly as Sora catches up and asks if she knew where they were.

"Yup this is my old home world, the World of Magic and this area specifically is Diagon Alley, the British magical alley where all children who go to Hogwarts pick up their school supplies and where most of the adults do business if they don't work for the Ministry, right Ven" Fia explains softly spotting her uncle looking at the owls.

Ven turns around and spots the host of his heart and a girl in oversized clothes that looked to be a mixture of his half-sister and a school mate, James Potter.

"Lily?" Ven asks as the girl smiles sadly and holds her hand out to him to take. Ven takes it and the world changes again to that of her home in Radiant Garden.

"Why did he call you that?" Sora asks as Ven looks around the room not paying attention till he spots a moving picture with a group of familiar people in it. Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Remus and Sirius were in it while Peter had taken the picture, but they all looked like happy teenagers as Ven looks to Fia with open curiosity when he spots another picture with just James and Lily in it smiling in the fall weather as Lily held a small baby in her arms.

"Because he's never met me Sora, only felt my presence because of my magic that is similar to one he does know" Fia explains softly as Ven looks between the pictures before finally catching on.

"What happened to my sister if you're here?" Ven asks as Fia sighs and looks out the window to outside and then back to him with sad emerald eyes he'd only ever seen in Lily's face.

"Do you remember the war that was going on before you went away?" Fia asks evading his question for the moment as Sora takes a small step back remembering her story from when she had talked about it briefly in the world of darkness.

"Yeah a little bit...Lily was having such a hard time trying to fit in and dealing with the bullies in her classes, Slytherins if I remember" Ven says quietly before it dawns on him what she might be saying.

"Is Lily gone?" Ven asks voice shaking slightly as Fia nods wobbly, upset at seeing the sadness in Ven's eyes.

"So are Sirius and James. Peter is in Azkaban and Remus if I remember correctly had just gotten married to Tonks before I left" Fia explains stepping forward as Ven looks her over closely as it dawns on him who she was and why she looked so familiar and why her magic felt familiar too.

"Did Lily and James get together after I left" Ven asks as Fia laughs and nods.

"It took him a lot, but Mum and Dad finally got together in their sixth year" Fia says fondly before realizing her slip as Ven stares her down now sure who she was.

"Your Lily and James' kid, my niece" Ven says in awe as Fia nods, sniffling slightly as Ven realizes he's been asleep too long to have missed out on this, on his niece who from her younger appearance needed him as a kid herself.

"Yup and I've been looking for you like mum did before me" Fia says as Lost Memories appears in her hand as Ven grins seeing it and looks to her in glee when he realizes she was like him and like Lily. "It's time to wake up Uncle Ven, the others are waiting for us right Sora" she says as Ven pulls her into a hug startling her while Sora smiles knowing they had done it as the world around them disappears in a flash of light.

Riku watches as both Sora and Fia come back to the waking world, noticing Ventus twitch before sitting up too quickly. Aqua pulls Ven into a hug as Ven notices her and Terra were here with him, that Fia had done what she had said in the dream.

Fia stumbles slightly as Riku catches her by her elbow and keeps her standing while she motions for Kairi to relax when Ven turns to her and smiles.

Aqua let's him go as he stands up a little unsteady before tackling the strange girl in a hug that turned into tears fairly quickly and apologies though it didn't make sense to her why Ven was apologizing and the girl just holding onto her friend as tightly as she was while the three teens all of which she remembered from a decade ago watching with smiles.

This is what Terra would wake up to hearing the noise as he turns his head to the scene and smiles catching Fia's eye.

"Terra?" Fia says weakly just about spent emotionally and magically at this point as the older teen grins before Aqua and Ven descend upon the poor guy with a group hug while Riku comes to Fia's rescue.

"You did good Fia" Riku says quietly as Fia nods letting herself be picked up while the three older Keyblade wielders reunited after years of heartache and sacrifices.

Terra looks over and notices Fia out like a light moments later as they all pull apart.

"Why were you apologizing to her Ven?" Aqua asks as Terra looks to his friend in surprise and then wonders if she'd even seen it yet.

"You haven't seen it Aqua? Look closely and tell me who she reminds you of" Terra says while Ven notices his niece sound asleep and asks if she's okay.

"Fia is okay, just worn out from doing the spell and dive" Kairi reassures remembering her friend's words before the dive.

"She looks like James Potter" Aqua admits only seeing the pale complexion and unruly looking black hair as Fia snores slightly from Riku's arms as Sora snickers before he and Kairi slip downstairs to let everyone know the good news.

"Yeah Fia admitted she got that a lot going to school but they always made the point she got her mother's eyes" Riku points out as Terra grins remembering Lily when they did visit briefly before their Mark of Mastery Exam. Riku seeing the longing look on Ven's face gently hands Fia over so he can let Lea in to explain to Ven and Terra what they missed.

Fia being the person she was slept on even though she had switched people as Terra, Aqua and Ventus look down into her peaceful face.

"I missed out on a lot" Ven says quietly as Terra puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't miss much from what I saw buddy. Fia only just crawled out of her shell the moment she jumped worlds for the first time, growing into the person who saved us" Terra says fondly ruffling the girl's hair to reveal the now faded lightning bolt scar.

"She really is James and Lily's little girl then" Aqua says in awe as Lea comes into the room.

"That's right but she's also Fia, Wind Rider and Witch of Radiant Garden, got it memorized" Lea says in amusement as Ven smiles in glee at seeing his friend. Lea would go on to explain what Fia had told him happened on the World of Magic with her story before it blended into the story of Riku, Sora and Kairi's tale and the journeys they all had taken to get to this point.

"Tough little trouper she is then" Terra says with a grin as Fia lets out a loud snore to the amusement of everyone in the room as Mickey, Donald and Goofy had joined them in the room while the others sat downstairs.

"So I got a younger looking twin?" Ven asks as Lea coughs and looks out the window while Donald and Goofy laugh having seen how Lea and Roxas were together. Their laughter is what wakes Fia up slightly from her little snooze.

"Keep it down idjits" Fia complains, hitting Donald with a color changing curse before curling into Ven's chest and back to sleep as they all just stare at her before Lea snickers noticing Donald's misfortune of pink feathers.

"Yeah definitely James' kid" Aqua says in amusement as they all head downstairs to meet the others and plan out the rest of their days since Fia had unintentionally brought peace by killing Master Xehanort with her Wayward Wind Keyblade.


End file.
